Lunar 2 Wild
by SaintSeiya06268
Summary: A Story of crazy lunar 2 characters


Lunar 2 Characters gone Crazie  
  
Featuring  
  
Hiro  
  
Lucia  
  
Lemina  
  
Jean  
  
Ronfar  
  
Leo  
  
Althena  
  
And other random characters  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Lucia: hmmmm  
  
Lemina: SHADDUP IM COUNTIN MA MONEY  
  
Hiro: Hey look a flying Bird  
  
Ronfar: You're a stupid Drunk that's not even drunk ya know?  
  
Jean: I think im Bi yo  
  
Leo: Oh Dear god help us  
  
Althena: Yup she's a gonner why don't you flap your little asses to hell BOW BEFORE ME!  
  
Lemina: ya don't exist anymore  
  
Althena: Oh yea  
  
Hiro: That's a big turn down  
  
Lemina: I said Shaddup  
  
Jean: Oh dear Lemina you look Hot like that  
  
Lemina: OH Dear GOD! IM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!  
  
::Suddenly the6 Lunar characters Walk in::  
  
Alex: YO YO MA HOMIES  
  
Mia: Sup ya'll?  
  
Jessica: YA KYLE LETS MAKE OUT  
  
Kyle: Lets not  
  
Nash: I love my Hair  
  
Luna: Maybe you should um get a life?  
  
Lemina: I SAID SHUT UP JESUS FRICKEN CHRIST NOW YOU ALL GONNA DIE!  
  
Alex: Screw this im going to get drunk  
  
Kyle: Me 2  
  
Jessica: Don't leave me  
  
Nash: Yea Screw it  
  
Luna: I don't wanna be a virgin still  
  
Mia: Im gonna stay  
  
All 5 Lunar SSSC: Fine  
  
Mia: So Lemina what are you doin?  
  
Lemina: AUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH DIE! ::Lemina tackles Mia and starts choking the life out of her::  
  
Hiro: She's so calm…  
  
Althena: IM AM RULER OF YOU ALL I MADE THE BLUE STAR  
  
Lucia: DAMM BITCH THEN GO FIX THE DAMM BLUE STAR  
  
Leo and Ronfar: Lets Harass Jean  
  
Jean: EWWWWWWWWWW BOYS!  
  
Hiro and Lucia: Lemina are you done?  
  
Lemina: 1…….2………..3……..4……5…6……7……8…..9…..10! I am calm now…..  
  
Lucia: Lets see your progress::she walks towards the money slips and all the coins scatter::  
  
Lemina: ::starts to Cry::  
  
::Suddenly a large Voice can be heard from the Outside::  
  
Voice:: He he im the dark god Zophar FEAR ME!::  
  
Lemina: AH SHUT UP! ::SHOOTS FIREBALLS IN ZOPHAR'S MOUTH::  
  
Zophar::ugh dies::  
  
Mia: WOW? OOOO IM IMPRESSED LIKE LEMINA IT MUST TO BEEN HARD TO DO THAT  
  
Lemina: WOULD YOU STOP BITCHING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD  
  
  
  
::Suddenly an Evil Princess Appears outside of Pentagulia::  
  
Evil Princess: AH YES I HAVE COME TO THE WORLD OF LUNAR!  
  
Lemina: OOOO Lets go see it I wanna kill it  
  
Mia: that's nice……….  
  
Hiro: You read our minds  
  
Lucia: Lemina we were just ready to go out and kill ourselves  
  
Leo and Ronfar and Jean: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW  
  
Lemina: SHADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUPP  
  
::all 7 go out and venture to Pentagulia::  
  
Leo: AHH The Dragonship Destiny  
  
  
  
Hiro: Get your greasy Paw's away from it ITS MINE NOW MINE ALLLL MINE!  
  
Leo:……………  
  
Lucia: YAY I LOVE THIS SHIP  
  
Jean: I think I first became BI on here  
  
Lemina: that's lovely……….  
  
Ronfar: Jean you're a weirdo  
  
Mia: Wow lovely ship  
  
Althena: SHUT THE HELL UP AND WORSHIP ME  
  
Lemina: FOR THE 4TH FRICKING TIME YOUR NOT REAL YOU DON'T EXIST  
  
Jean: OOO Harsh  
  
::As all 7 sail to Pentagulia they wonder who the new enemy is::  
  
  
  
Lucia: I wonder who the new enemy is  
  
Lemina: All I know is the Magical Guild of Vane's leader (ME) Is gonna whip there sorry asses!  
  
Mia: I'm the leader  
  
Lemina: Oh Don't fuck with me on that subject girl  
  
Jean: Yowsa HARSH  
  
Althena: I AM  
  
Lemina: DON'T SAY IT  
  
Althena: Yes Ma'am  
  
  
  
Mia: Hey She's Luna  
  
Lemina: She's Confused in the head  
  
Althena: I am  
  
Lemina: GRRRRRRRR  
  
Althena: Going to shut up now  
  
Hiro: Here we are Pentagulia  
  
Lemina: Lets all go by ourselves and get Killed  
  
Hiro: err how bout we don't  
  
Hiro: 2 parties Lemina and me are the heads of the 2 parties  
  
Hiro: Ill take Lucia  
  
Lucia: YOU SLY DEVIL::GIGGLES::  
  
Hiro:Erm Lucia Jean Leo  
  
Lemina: and I get Mia Ronfar and Althena?  
  
Hiro:Yep  
  
Lemina: NOT FAIR SHE'S GONNA MAKE ME BITCH THAT SHES NOT THE GODDESS ANYMORE  
  
Althena: Ill switch with Jean  
  
Lemina: YES  
  
Hiro: Fine  
  
Lemina: ok lets Venture off  
  
Hiro:right  
  
::the 2 parties go different ways to find this new evil lady::  
  
Hiro: hmm where are we Althena?  
  
Althena: In my chapel of worship  
  
Leo:……………………  
  
Lucia: Ill take Lemina's place SHADDUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Althena: yes ma'am  
  
Evil Princess: AHH HA HA HA WELCOME TO MY EBIL LAYER  
  
Hiro: Ebil?  
  
Leo: New Slang  
  
Althena: New Language  
  
Lucia: aww shaddup  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jean:Wow these girls Look hot enough to fuck  
  
Mia: I think we we're better off with Althena  
  
Lemina:Trust me we weren't  
  
Ronfar:hm ill say that we're near the Goddess Tower.  
  
Lemina: Ok lets go up the Stairs  
  
::As they party heads up the stairs Jean has a sudden urge to do something::  
  
Jean:ermm Lemina  
  
Lemina: ::turns around:: What?  
  
Jean: ::sticks hands in her panties  
  
Lemina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIE SLUT!  
  
Jean:SAVE ME………………………………  
  
::Suddenly Jean and Lemina fall into A trap door followed by Mia and Ronfar::  
  
Lemina: are you 2 stupid enough to fall in a trap with us?  
  
Mia: Most Likely  
  
Ronfar: Ya……  
  
::We Switch to Hiro's party now ::  
  
Hiro: Hey the Top of the Goddess Tower  
  
::All 4 walk in and find a Lady torturing Lemina and her Party::  
  
Lemina: STOP YOUR TICKLING MEEEEEEEE  
  
Ronfar: No that's just making me  
  
  
  
Jean: COME ON ILL PAY YOU  
  
Mia: My name is Mia, Mia Ausa May I ask your name?  
  
Hiro: WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING  
  
Althena: YEA WHAT IN MY NAME ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Lucia: I SAID SHADDDDDDDUP  
  
Leo: Well now what do we do  
  
Lemina: Well first you can umm SAVE ME!  
  
Mia: YEA  
  
Ronfar: ROCK ON  
  
Jean: JUST ONE KISS?!  
  
Leo: Uh RIIIIIGHT  
  
Hiro: that's nice…..  
  
Althena: EWWWWWW I CREATED YOU?  
  
Lucia: I said SHADDDDDDDDDDDDDUP!  
  
Hiro: lets just save them  
  
Lucia: I HAVE AN IDEA ::she flashes the Evil Princess  
  
Evil Princess: AHHHHHH MY EYES  
  
Hiro: COME ON  
  
::all 3 untie Lemina and her party and rush back to Lucia  
  
Evil Princess: STOP NO MORE PLEASE MERCY!!!!!!!!  
  
Jean: OOOOOOO LEMME SEE!  
  
Lucia ::quickly closes her blouse::  
  
Evil Queen: FIGHT ME  
  
Lemina: Uh No Way  
  
Jean: Screw this  
  
Althena: I AM  
  
Lemina: EH HEM  
  
Althena: oh yea ……..  
  
Hiro:Cross DRESS BOOMERANG!  
  
Lucia: Honey FLASH!  
  
Jean: Gypsy Stripping!  
  
Lemina: Mega Magic FLAME!  
  
Mia: Magic Seal  
  
Leo: Goddess Prayer  
  
Althena: My Prayer!!!!  
  
Lemina: Die!!!  
  
Ronfar: Drunk Attack!!!!!  
  
All8: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Princess: Ugh  
  
Ramus: HEY THERE ARE SOME GOOD SALES TODAY SO COME ON DOWN TO MERIBIA FOR A GOOD SALE.  
  
Lemina: RAMUS SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Ramus: So sorry::disappears::  
  
Mia: I never Liked him  
  
Lemina: No one does  
  
Lucia: TRANSPORT:: they disappear to the bottom of the tower::  
  
Hiro: What should we do  
  
Narrator: Hey can I join your party  
  
Hiro: FUCK NO  
  
Narrator: sighs:: ok  
  
Mia: So what are we waiting for  
  
Hiro: Shes to strong  
  
Lucia: Darn  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Lucia: Why cant I be the goddess  
  
Althena: CAUSE I  
  
Lemina::pulls out gun:: Wanna finish that sentence?\  
  
Althena: Eep no  
  
  
  
::Suddenly Lucia stares at the wall not moving and her eyes go blank::  
  
Hiro: Um Lucia are you having a random Moment again?  
  
Narrator:Lucia runs up the stairs away from the party to the evil Princess  
  
Eprincess: Lucia I want you to rise the goddess tower from the bottom of Pentagulia  
  
Mia: Hey I remember when Luna did this  
  
Althena: OF Course I remembered it that's when I was  
  
Lemina: eh hem ::points to gun::  
  
Althena:………….  
  
Jean: EEEEE We better run  
  
::all 7 run on the dragon ship destiny as Lucia stands before the pentagonal lake::  
  
Lucia: AHHHH HA ::Voice Cracks::  
  
Lemina: Damm she cant even do it  
  
Althena: No No your doing it wrong  
  
Jean: Maybe she needs someone to help her  
  
Hiro: Um are you all High Again?  
  
Althena: They are……  
  
Mia: You Just Noticed  
  
Ronfar and Leo: No DA!!!  
  
::Lucia finally gets her voice in order and sings::  
  
Lucia: WHEN I WAS ALONE AS ONE  
  
Evil Princess: NOT THAT SONG  
  
Lucia: Oh Right AHHHHHHHHHH HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
::The tower Rises::  
  
::Everyone excluding Hiro:: NOW SHE GETS IT RIGHT!  
  
Hiro: Eh?  
  
Lucia::runs and trips before she could inside the tower::  
  
Lucia: oof  
  
::Minus Hiro:: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Evil Princess: Come Face ME!!  
  
::Hiro Runs into the castle and the other 6 are left out::  
  
Althena: I AM YOUR GODDESS HIRO DON'T FORGET::  
  
Lemina: UGH ::SHOOTS ALTHENA IN THE HEAD::  
  
Althena: Ugh ::Dies::  
  
Jean: SCREW THIS IM OUTIE  
  
Leo: Cmon Ronfar a new strip bar opened up  
  
Ronfar: Sweet  
  
::Mia and Lemina stay as the other 3 go::  
  
Mia: What should we do  
  
Lemina: I donno  
  
Hiro:: at the top of the tower:: DIE  
  
Evil Princess: Naw its ok  
  
Hiro::Triple Sword::  
  
Princess::Dies::  
  
  
  
Hiro: LUCIA!  
  
::Hiro Runs to kiss Lucia he trips and falls in her Breasts::  
  
Lucia: YOU PERVERT::Smacks hiro all the way down to the bottom of the tower::  
  
The End 


End file.
